A Day at the Mall
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Percy and Annabeth spend a day at the mall. Food fights, jocks, and the usual shopping is all involved in this fun, summer one-shot! And of course, Percy being his usual Seaweed Brain self. Now a three-shot! Read to find out what else Percy and Annabeth go throughout summer. Enjoy!
1. A Day at the Mall

**Hello everyone!**

**I wanted to write something small so I just decided to write a one-shot. I hope y'all enjoy it :)**

**Summary: Percy and Annabeth spend a day at the mall. Food fights, jocks, and the usual shopping is all involved in this fun, summer one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**. **

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

"Remind me why you dragged me down here," Percy complained, pulling into the mall parking lot. He turned the car off, but made no effort to get out.

"Because..." I said, trying to figure out an excuse. "Didn't you say you wanted some new shoes for the new school year?"

"I can get shoes anywhere," he replied smirking.

I rolled my eyes. I then smiled at him. "Maybe I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend since the gods have me booked for the entire week?"

"That sounds more like an accurate excuse," Percy grinned. He leaned forward and kissed me. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away. "Let's go ahead and get inside this torture chamber so we can leave."

I laughed and opened the door, stepping out. It was the second week of summer and it was already scorching outside. I wore some white shorts and a black-and-white striped tank-top. Percy grabbed my hand and we walked across the parking lot towards the entrance to the food court. Percy wore khaki cargo shorts and a sleeveless Camp Half-Blood shirt. I love summer. My incredible, good-looking boyfriend could wear shirts that showed he's been working out. But I'm never going to admit that to him.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked as he opened the door for me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Yes, you may."

"I know this may sound weird, but I love how you don't wear low-cut tops or short-shorts," Percy said rubbing the back of his neck. We entered the cool mall and were making our way towards a table.

I sat down in front of him. "Well, I just think you don't need to pressure guys even more. I mean, I don't wear bikinis or short-shorts because I don't want to tempt them more. They already have enough temptation as it is."

"And I don't want guys thinking of my girlfriend like that," Percy said glancing at his shoes.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. "I appreciate that."

"What?" he asked confused.

"That you're protective over me."

He grinned. "I've always been protective over you. You just never realized it."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I didn't? May I recall that you traveled across the country to save me? Or you were wanting to go and kill the guy when I got stabbed? Or the time-"

Percy chuckled, cutting me off. He got up from his seat. "I'm just giving you a hard time, Wise Girl." We stood, side by side, contemplating where to eat. "So, where do you want to eat, dear?"

"No idea," I shrugged. "You?"

"No idea," he agreed.

I clicked my tongue, looking at the names of the restaurants. I was contemplating between Chinese or pizza. "I'm kind of in the mood for Chinese."

We walked over to the Chinese place and I ordered what I wanted. Percy got the same. We had almost the same appetite. I was about to get out my wallet, but Percy's hand covered mine and he handed the cashier a twenty-dollar bill.

"Per-" I began to protest, but he shushed me.

He chuckled at my expression. "Let me get it."

"Sea-" I started, but he cut me off again.

Percy shook his head, grabbing the change and placing it in my hand. "There. You can keep the change." I grabbed my food and drink, sighing. He wasn't taking no for an answer. I walked over to where we sat earlier and took a bite of my meat.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked when he sat down.

I looked up at him. "No."

"I know you like paying, but I felt like being a good boyfriend and paying for your lunch."

I started laughing. He raised an eyebrow. I grabbed a couple noodles off my plate and threw them onto his tray. "You're a great boyfriend, Seaweed Brain! You don't need to buy my food to prove it."

He tossed a piece of meat onto my plate. "Very mature of you, Miss Chase."

I threw more noodles. "Yes, I'm very mature."

"You're acting like a child right now." I laughed when some of the meat I threw landed in his mouth.

He picked up a big piece of meat and it landed on the tray, thankfully. "I can get even."

"You get any sauce on these white shorts, it'll be the last date we have in a while," I threatened.

"Yes, dear," Percy replied placing the noodles that was in his hand back onto his plate and taking a bite of them instead of throwing them at me. Good Seaweed Brain.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Percy was throwing our food away as I sat at our table, playing with his iPod. His wallpaper was a picture of me I never seen before. He must have taken it when I wasn't paying attention. I was staring out the window, my blonde hair pulled into a french braid. The sun was in the background, shining through the glass. My boyfriend appeared in front of me and I grabbed his hand. We walked away from the food court towards the stores. So many stores to choose from. More than anything, I'm just gonna try stuff on and get Percy's opinion on them. There was this dress in this cute little store, but I still haven't decided on whether to get it or not.

"When did you take that picture of me on your iPod?" I asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What picture?"

"Your wallpaper," I replied.

He took his iPod out and typed in his password. The picture appeared on his screen. "This one?" he asked, pointing at it. I nodded. "I took it a few weeks ago. We were studying for finals and you got distracted by the neighbors next door. I was playing with my iPod and I just took the picture. It's one of my favorites of you actually."

"Oh, I remember, now!" I exclaimed. "And what do you mean 'we were studying'? I was the one studying. You were helping yourself to your mother's blue, chocolate-chip cookies."

Percy laughed. "I do love my mother's cookies."

We both laughed. I mentioned something that I heard in his sentence. "One of your favorite pictures? You have favorites?"

"Yeah," he answered. He took his iPod out again and scrolled through his photos. He held up one of me smiling at the camera with the bear he won for me at the local carnival. Another one showed me looking in the opposite direction, but facing him while drinking out of a straw. He slid the screen to one that had me posing with the end of my pencil in my mouth. The last one he showed me was the one of me sitting on a slide.

Percy and I were laughing at that one. He shut his iPod off and slipped it into his pocket. "I love that one because you were free from Olympus and the gods' wrath."

"Oh, thank you for coming over that day. I was about to die," I sighed from laughing.

He gripped my hand. "So, where do you want to go first, Wise Girl?"

"Um, photo booth?" I asked, pointing to the booth a few feet in front of us.

Percy shrugged. "I don't really like those."

"Yeah, you don't really have enough time to figure out what to do."

"Besides we have our own photo booth," he said patting his pocket that contained his iPod.

I laughed, dragging him across the mall. There were some sales going on and the clearance racks is where I mostly spend my time. The only time I go to the mall is with my friends from school and with Percy, which he hates, but he does it because he loves me. For his sake, I brought him over to where the hat store was. I grabbed a hat off the shelf and placed it onto his head. Percy actually looked really in good in it.

"How does it look?" he asked, holding his hands out.

I put my hands on my hips and pretended to be thinking. "Hmm... it looks really good. For a Seaweed Brain," I added.

"For a Seaweed Brain," he muttered.

I stepped forward and grabbed his iPod out of his pocket, snapping a quick picture of him. He raised an eyebrow and I took another. He grabbed his electronic out of my hand and put the hat back on the shelf. The next few minutes, we were taking pictures with tons of hats on our heads. Percy and I could act like idiots in front of each other without being embarrassed. We were both comfortable with each other and we didn't have to pretend that we were perfect.

We continued to walk around the mall, stopping at different stores. One time, I glanced behind me and noticed some guys walking behind us, snickering and flirting with girls. One of the boys winked at me and I turned around, gripping Percy's hand tighter. In response, he laced our fingers together and squeezed my hand.

"Are you all right?" Percy asked, seeing my expression. "You look like the gods found a new architect to design Olympus. Is ev- wait, they didn't, did they?"

I laughed. "No, Seaweed Brain. I would be very angry and more vicious than I ever was before. I honestly don't think they want to know _my_ wrath if they do that to me."

"Then what's wrong?" he inquired.

"Those guys behind us are looking at me. I don't really like it. They're making me feel uncomfortable," I answered.

Percy glanced behind us, and for a second, I thought that he was about to give them a piece of his mind. But instead he grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was about to question what he was about to do, then he picked me up off the ground and I started laughing as he spun me around in his arms. He set me down on my feet and I faced him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Laughing in each other's arms, we stood in the middle of the walkway. Other people that were enjoying a day at the mall glanced at us, but Percy and I didn't care. All that mattered was that we were enjoying each other's company.

Percy kissed my forehead, making the smile on my face grow wider. "What do you want to do now, Miss Chase?"

I pulled away from the embrace, grabbing his wrist. "I kind of want to show you this dress that I liked last time I came here."

"Annabeth Chase likes a dress? I believe the world just ended," Percy teased.

I rolled my eyes. "We saved the world, remember?"

"Hah, yes, I remember. I believe we fought side by side."

I smiled, pulling him into the store. "Please, Percy? I really want your opinion."

"Ugh, fine. I already know your just going to drag me in- and look, here we are!" Percy exclaimed noticing that I distracted him while taking him inside the shop. His eyes widened as I grabbed the dress off the rack. "That's the dress?"

"Yeah. When I first saw it, I thought of you. Considering the fact that your favorite color is blue," I said smiling at him. We walked over to the changing rooms. "Sorry, Seaweed Brain, but this is where we have to part."

"Darn," he said smirking.

I closed the door behind me, holding my laughter in as I changed into the blue dress. It was strapless. A little bit higher than the knees, but not too short. I could wear it in front of my father if he was here. My friends forced me into trying it on after I accidentally showed interest in it in front of them. I stepped out of the dressing room and Percy stood, leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed as he stared in the opposite direction. He was so good-looking. Gods, I'm sounding like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Earth to demigod," I said making sure no one was around us before I said it.

He turned to look at me and he didn't speak. All he did to show that he liked it was allowing a great big smile light up his face. I did a small turn, letting him see the entire dress. Percy just continued to grin and I walked over to him, running my hands through his messy hair as he pressed his lips to mine. I felt volts of electricity from my head down to my toes. Percy and I didn't really show affection in public. I mean, hugging and a peck on the lips was all we did at restaurants or any other places. Come to think of it, we hardly showed affection anywhere except when it's just us. We've been dating for almost a year. **(AN: They're seventeen. It's the summer after sophmore year.)** Percy pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"That dress... makes you look even more beautiful than you already are," he whispered, his green eyes staring into mine.

I smiled. "Thank you. So, I'm guessing you like it?"

Percy grinned, letting go of my waist. I just noticed that my hands were knotted in his hair and his hands were holding my waist. "Yes. I like it a lot."

"I thought you might," I said turning from his arms and walking towards the dressing room. I closed the door and changed back into my outfit. I grabbed the dress and hanger, exiting the changing rooms. I handed the dress to the cashier.

Percy appeared at my side. "Do you got it?"

I nodded. "I have babysitting money and I've been planning to buy something with it. Wa-la."

"Wa-la," he mumbled, agreeing with me.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

I collapsed on the couch, Percy throwing his arm around my shoulders. He reached over and grabbed the remote controller off the coffee table. I swiftly took the remote out of his hands and turned on the TV, turning to the History channel. Percy tried to grab the remote, but I clutched it to my chest and rolled over so that I was lying on my stomach.

"Oh, come on, Wise Girl. That's not fair! I went to the mall for you and now you get to do something that I want to do," he said. I realized that he was on my back, holding me down so I couldn't escape. "Annabeth," he breathed. "Come on."

"No."

"Please, Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain, we both know how this is going to turn out."

"Yeah, I'm gonna win."

I snorted. "The correct term is 'going to' win, dork."

"Oh, shut up, nerd."

I sighed, knowing that I would lose this fight. For the first time ever, I caved in. That Seaweed Brain had won. "Fine. Now, let me up."

"I don't know. I kind of like this position," he said. I could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Only because you're in control."

"Exactly," Percy chuckled before pushing himself up and sitting beside me.

We sat on his couch as Sally (his mother) and Paul (his step-dad) were in the kitchen, starting to get dinner prepared. One of the Batman movies was playing. Percy had his arm around my shoulders as I snuggled into his side. In any other state, I probably wouldn't be this 'romantic' with any other guy except for Percy. He made feel something I've never felt before. I glanced over at my invincible boyfriend, staring at his features. Black hair, gorgeous green eyes, muscles to make girls swoon over him, an absolute great heart. I love this boy.

"Do I have something on my shirt?" Percy asked, turning down the movie.

I blushed lightly. "No."

"Then why are you looking at me?"

"Do I have to have an excuse to look at my amazing boyfriend?" I said. I realized what I said and immediately covered my face before the redness showed.

Percy laughed. "Amazing, now, am I? I thought I was annoying and oblivious?"

"You are oblivious and annoying," I retorted.

"Not as much as I used to be," he replied.

I sighed. "I guess so."

He grabbed my hand. "So, Wise Girl, I have a question to ask you." He said each word after kissing each of my fingers.

"Well, shoot."

Percy ran his fingers through my hair. "Um, my parents and I are going to the Montauk Beach this weekend and I was wondering... if you would like to, uh, come with us?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The Montauk Beach? I thought that was time with your parents."

"Actually, they're the ones that suggested it."

I smiled and threw my hands up. "Well, how can I say no to Sally?"

He frowned. I leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm just joking, Seaweed Brain."

"So, you'll like to come?" Percy asked.

I laughed. "Yes, doofus."

"Okay, nerd."

"Fish Breath."

"Owl Head."

"Buttface."

"Butt...nerd. Butt-nerd."

"What the Hades is a butt-nerd?"

"I don't know."

"What is with the name-calling?" Sally, his mother, said walking into the living room.

Percy turned around in his seat and grinned at his mother. "We're just messing around with each other. Name-calling is one of the things we do when we get bored, Mom."

"Yes, but your son made up a new word to call me. A butt-nerd," I said.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "What's a butt-nerd?"

I shrugged. "No idea. Ask the genius who came up with it."

Sally shook her head at her son. She took a minute to think about the word before turning towards me. "Anyways, Annabeth, dear? Are you joining us for dinner?"

"I would love to, Sally, but I need to get home. I need to start getting clothes together since I'm going to be joining you over the weekend," I said getting up from the couch.

Sally ran over and gave me a hug. "Oh, so, you're coming?"

"Yes."

She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Aww, I'm so happy! I'm sure Percy is too! Oh, just to let you know, Paul and Percy will be sharing a room, so we'll be together."

"That's fine with me. I think my dad will like that too," I laughed.

Percy stood up to stand beside me. "Just to forwarn you, I'm gonna throw you in."

"Um, who said you could?"

He grinned. "I just did."

Sally smiled at our small bickering and gave me another hug. "I'm just so happy that you're coming. We're going to leave early Saturday morning and come back Monday night. I hope that's okay with your parents."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

His mother smiled again. "All right, dear. I'll see you Saturday morning."

"Yes ma'am."

After Sally exited the room, Percy grabbed me by the waist and we collapsed on the couch. He threw his arms around me, wrapping me up in a bear hug. "I'm glad you're coming."

"I'm glad I'm going."

He released me from the embrace. "I'll see you in three days."

"I still need to get my parent's permisson," I replied.

Percy chuckled. "Actually my mom already talked to your parents. They had no problem with it as long as we didn't share a room."

I laughed. "Well, good. I need to go. Dinner will be ready soon. Take me home, Seaweed Brain?"

"I would love to, Wise Girl," he said standing up and giving me a light kiss on the lips.

**SCENE CHANGE**

I stopped finalizing for a minute, looking at the materials in my suitcase. Shorts, t-shirts, tank-tops, undergarments, a nice outfit (Sally said we were probably going to a nice restaurant) bathing suit, towels, toiletries, converse, flip-flops, and- ah,ha! my cell phone from emergencies. I knew I was missing something. Percy stood in the doorway of my bedroom, watching me make sure I had everything packed up and I didn't forget anything.

"Do you think I'll need anything else?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I think you got everything." He stepped into my room, grabbing the backpack from the floor that had the stuff I was bringing on the trip there. "Gods, Annabeth. What do you have in here?"

"Books, sketch-book, a small blanket, an extra pair of clothes in case you dump me in the ocean when we first get there-"

"You know me so well, Wise Girl."

I grinned. "Um, and I think that's it. The books are probably making it heavy."

Percy stood behind me as I finished zipping the suitcase up. He rested his head on my shoulder. "So, are you excited?"

"Yes. I'm actually getting a vacation. And it's with some amazing people," I smiled.

He laughed. "Come on, let's get going. My parents are waiting downstairs."

Percy grabbed my suitcase and threw the backpack over his shoulder. On the ride there, I was wearing my most comfy pair of shorts and Percy's Goode sweatshirt. I was comfortable and I was also going to have his shoulder on the way. I hardly slept last night because I was finishing a plan of Olympus. I trailed down the stairs behind him. His parents were waiting in the car. I said goodbye to my parents and promised to check in.

As we pulled out onto the highway, I pulled my legs up onto the seat and snuggled up to my boyfriend's side. He automatically wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I dug my head into his neck. He tugged on the side of his sweatshirt.

"How'd you get this?" he asked.

I smiled. "I stole it."

"When'd you steal it?"

My eyes are started to flutter. "A few weeks ago. Why? Do you want it back?"

"Nah, go ahead and keep it," Percy rubbed my arm. Suddenly his lips were at my ear as he whispered, "It looks better on you anyway."

"Why, thank you. And even if you wanted it back, I was still going to keep it."

He chuckled softly. "Figured you would."

I smiled again and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest. "Hmm, you're comfortable," I mumbled.

Percy laughed. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

After our small conversation was finished, I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Percy's voice chatting with his parents.

**I think there was enough fluff in this for everyone to choke. So sorry.**

**On my page, there's a one-shot for the series **_**Ranger's Apprentice.**_** If any of you like that series, go check it out if you want.**

**I hope you enjoyed the one-shot.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	2. A Day at the Beach

**Hellur! (This is what I say to my friends for a greeting.) **

**Anyways, so many of you wanted to know what happened during their vacation in Montauk, and I decided to continue it. It's now going to be a three-shot. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Annabeth goes on a vacation to Montauk Beach with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson and his family. Water fights, bikini-clad girls, and does Annabeth even get... jealous? Let's find out in the second part of A Day at the Mall!**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

"Can I have my squirt gun back?"

"No, you may not."

Percy groaned. "Why'd you take my squirt gun?"

"Because you're already going to throw me in the ocean when we get there, how much more wet could you get me after that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Let me explain how we got onto this conversation. On the way to Montauk Beach, we stopped to get something to eat real quick and Percy wanted to get some drinks for the rest of the trip. Being the nice girlfriend I am, I went along with him. The only thing I didn't know was he was planning to buy a water gun. And using his son of Poseidon powers, he filled the gun with water and sprayed me in the back as we walked back to the car.

And we got in the car, I took it away from him.

That's how we got into this discussion.

"Annabeth, can I please have my squirt gun back?" he begged.

I crossed my arms. "Nope."

"Please?"

"Why do you want it so bad?" I asked glancing over at him.

Percy shrugged. "I like water guns. They're so... fascinating."

"Fascinating? In what way?"

The look on his face told me he had no explanation. "Um, by the way they... squirt."

"You are such a lunatic, Seaweed Brain."

He grinned. "So, can I have my water gun back?"

"No, I'm still keeping it."

"Wise Girl!"

**SCENE CHANGE**

WOW.

The scene in front of me was unbelievable. The cabin was beautiful, with its old oak walls and tinted windows. It was completed with a porch with a bench swing that looked inviting. The view was amazing. Waves overlapped each other in the distance, and the smell of salt water filled my nostrils. The sky was blue and clear. I was in love. How much more wonderful could this get?

"Oh my goodness," I muttered getting out of the car.

Percy appeared by my side. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

Sally smiled at my reaction. "Percy and I used to come here when he was younger. It was our getaway from school and work and other things." She then walked off to go unlock the door.

"Here?" I turned towards Percy. "I thought you told me the place you used to go was a dump."

He nodded. "It is. We rented a different cabin this year." He leaned down so his parents couldn't hear him. "And we have more money to afford a better cabin."

"Ahhh," I mumbled.

Paul came up from behind us, carrying bags. "I would love some extra help."

Percy grinned and went to the back of the car to get the rest of the bags. "I got it, Paul."

"Thank you son," he said.

I reached over and grabbed one of the bags from his hand. Paul smiled at me while pulling them up the small steps. I trailed after him, entering the cabin. I stopped in amazement. It was more beautiful inside than out. The living room had a large fireplace and a flat-screen TV, with some white couches surrounding the coffee table. There was a staircase which was also oak, and I ran my hand along it, mesmorized by the features.

"This is... incredible," I said glancing at the ceiling.

Percy placed the bags he was carrying on the floor and stood up to his full height. "Yes, it is."

"Thank you for inviting me," I said turning to face him.

He shrugged, stepping towards me while wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're welcome."

I placed my hands on his chest, staring into his green eyes. "When are we going to the beach? I'm dying to go in!"

"I have no idea," he answered.

"Well, you're a lot of help," I joked pecking him on the jaw.

He frowned. "You missed."

I laughed, pushing him away. "Let's get something to eat, Seaweed Brain."

"Yes ma'am," Percy smirked, grabbing my hand.

**SCENE CHANGE**

We were walking down the pier towards the ocean as Sally gave us some instructions. I was wearing my favorite tankini. It was a white top that covered a lot of skin (which I liked) with some black and blue speckled bottoms. I tugged on my black shorts, not wanting them to be too short. Percy noticed me fidgeting and he grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers while carrying a beach chair over his shoulder.

"They're fine," he whispered.

I sighed. "I know. I just feel like I'm showing off too much."

"You worry too much, Wise Girl."

I smiled. Sally continued to give instructions. "First things first, I want everyone to put on sunscreen. Second, I don't want you two- _points at Percy and I_- wandering around without telling us where you are going. And third, we need to be out of here by five o'clock to get at the restaurant on time. All clear?"

"Yes ma'am," all of us said.

"All right let's go then," she said smiling.

I continued to hold Percy's hand as we walked through the sand. I loved the feeling of sand sinking through my toes. The sun wasn't beating down on us which I rather enjoyed.

We stopped at an empty area, setting down the chairs and spreading out the towels. Sally helped me put sunscreen on the parts of my back that my top didn't cover while Percy and Paul hooked up the small tent they brought. I wanted to lay in the sun. I laid my towel down next to Percy's, and after putting my hair up in a messy bun, I lay down on my stomach. I could feel the Vitamin D soaking into my skin. It felt so relaxing.

"I love the beach," Percy said next to me.

I turned my head to look at him. He was leaning back, propping himself on the back of his hands while staring at the ocean in front of him. He was wearing black swimming trunks, and they looked great with his tan, and he was shirtless. Who knew that a Seaweed Brain could actually look- dare I say it- hot? Years of fighting monsters and training at Camp pulled off. I found myself staring at his figure too long.

"Checking me out, Wise Girl?" Percy grinned.

I blushed. "When did you want to go in the ocean?" I asked changing the subject.

"Right now."

In one quick movement, he pushed himself off his towel and picked me up, bridal-style. I squeaked as I felt the ground disappear from under me. I slapped him across the chest. He just chuckled while carrying me towards the ocean.

"Show-off," I muttered loud enough so that he could hear me.

Percy laughed. "I'll show you."

He suddenly picked up his pace. I was laughing while punching him in any place visible until he dropped me into the salt water. When I resurfaced, Percy was standing there, grinning. I glared at him. I swam over to him and used my leg muscles to push myself up and I ducked his head underwater.

He came back up, laughing like an idiot. "Really, Wise Girl? This is my domain."

Crap.

Percy pushed his hair back, making him look even cuter. "What are you looking at?"

I realized that I was staring at him again. I shook my head. "Oh, nothing."

"You're not a very good liar," he stated. I shot him a look. He started to laugh again.

"Oh, you think that is funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Percy nodded. "I do."

I splashed him. He splashed me. Before I knew it, we were in a battle. Sad news is, we all knew Percy, being the son of Poseidon and all, was going to beat me and send my butt to Hades and back. After a few minutes of getting water sprayed on me, I gave up.

"All right! All right!" I shouted spitting water out of mouth. "I give!"

He grinned. "You should know better not to mess with me while I'm in water."

I rolled my eyes. Percy swam over to me and grabbed my hand that was floating ontop of the water. "You know, I wish there weren't any mortals around."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I would be taking you for an underwater swim."

I laced my fingers through his. "I would love that."

"The sad thing is that if I do that, people around us would think we drowned. And I really don't want to be on the news and then appear out of nowhere, safe and sound," Percy explained.

I sighed. "Well, maybe, we can do it some other time."

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. After we get home and settled, I'll take you out on a nice date and show you all the beautiful things that live under the sea. The dolphins are really nice, even though they call me 'lord' and all that, they're still nice creatures."

I laughed, running my fingers through his hair. "I love how you talk about sea creatures. It seems like you go into an alternative universe. You just start talking about the adventures that crabs and dolphins share with you."

"I do love them," Percy said. "Mom thinks I should become a marine biologist."

I smirked, looking at his facial structure. "Hmm, I can see you as a marine biologist."

"A very hot marine biologist."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," I teased sticking my tongue out.

I walked out of the water, shaking my head, droplets of water hitting my face. I watched as girls in skimpy bikinis emerged out of the ocean, laughing while a group of teenage guys walked past them and checked them out. The group of girls glanced at me when Percy came up from behind me. He gave me a peck on the cheek before returning to his favorite place in the world: the water.

"Um, excuse me?" one of the girls said, putting her hands on her hips. I realized she was talking to me.

"What?" I asked wondering why.

She pointed at Percy and raised an eyebrow. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Um, yes," I answered. _Oh yeah. A random guy just came up and kissed me on the cheek. _

"Honey, if you want to keep a guy like him," she said smiling at the sight of my boyfriend. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Then actually wear something that shows him what he wants."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. The girl stared at me with an expression that she wasn't expecting to me react this way. I contained my laughter after a minute.

"Three things. One, don't call me honey," I said seriously. "Two, you don't know what kind of guy he is. And third, he's not dating me for sex. He's dating me because he loves me. Now, if you excuse me, I'm trying to enjoy fmy vacation. I would appreciate it if you didn't bother me again. Thank you."

I smiled at her sarcastically and walked away. I heard her yelling to her friends about the conversation. I just laughed. I continued to walk until I reached my towel. I had two towels; one for drying and the other for relaxing in the sun's heat.

Percy jogged towards me, his tan shoulders and chest dripping with water. "What are you doing?"

"Um, about to read some of my book," I answered wiping my hands and reaching for my book out of my bag.

He raised an eyebrow and knelt to one knee in the sand, watching me read. I caught glimpses of his grin and a few glances of his eyes. I sighed, annoyed by the fact that he was going to continue to watch me until he had my full attention. I threw the book beside me and crossed my arms across my chest, staring at him.

"What?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, moving to sit beside me. "I kind of wanted to take a swim with my girlfriend."

"We'll be swimming tonight, Seaweed Brain," I said reaching for my book again.

He swiftly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "I know, but I want to show you off to the world. I mean, we're going to be together for a long time, so we must as well show off..." he crinkled his nose while finding the right words. "... our relationship."

"Who says we're going to be together for a long time?" I said raising an eyebrow. I was picking with him, but when he said those words, my heart swelled. "And who knew that a Seaweed Brain could be romantic?"

Percy glared at me. "Not nice, Wise Girl. I can be romantic, if I really wanted to."

"Hmm, I find that very hard to believe," I said sticking my tongue out again.

He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Owl-head."

"Moron," I flipped to another page in my book.

"Earthworm."

I glanced at him. "I really don't want to start this name-calling session. We all know I'm going to win."

"In your dreams," Percy retorted.

I smirked. "Hey, dork?"

"Yes dear?" he responded, leaning back onto his elbows.

"Can you get me a drink? I'm really thirsty," I said smiling.

Percy looked at me and sighed. "I'm on it."

"Thank you, fishy."

He flicked me on the ear while getting up. "Ha-ha, very funny."

I turned around to face him and put on a ridiculous grin. "I should be a comedian."

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

I returned to my book as a light breeze blew past my face. It smelled of salt-water and fresh air, and I loved this place even more. Not only do I get to have an amazing vacation, I get to be with my boyfriend and his awesome family.

"Here you go," Percy said sitting back down and handing me a Dr. Pepper.

"Thank you," I responded shooting him a smile.

A few minutes later, he got me to put down my book for a minute to take a walk on the shore. I agreed as long as we got to take a few photos on the way. Sally approved, and now we were walking along the shore, hand in hand. The conversation went from camp to the new school year to the probabilty that Sally and Paul might be trying to have a child on their own.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yeah," Percy answered.

I noticed the uncertainty in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said.

I shot him a look. "Perce, we've been friends for years and dating for almost two, I think I know when something's wrong." He continued to look at the view. "Are you worried that the new baby might get more attention than you?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. I mean, my mom has had me for seventeen years, and I think she wants to have a child with Paul."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's the fact that I may put the baby in danger," Percy said stopping. He looked down at our intertwined hands for a second and then met my eyes. "I'm afraid with my scent and attracting monsters would put her serious danger."

"Her?"

"They want a baby girl."

I ran my hand through his hair. "Percy, listen to me. The entire sophmore year, you didn't attract one monster. Your scent gets weaker as you age, even for a child of the Big Three. Yes, there is a chance you may put her in danger, but think about it. You're already doing that with Paul and your mom. I mean, every time you go home, you take a chance of a monster following you."

"I know but-"

I put my finger to his lips. He turned silent. "I know that you're going to want to keep her safe, but sadly being a demigod, whenever she's around you, you're always taking a chance."

"Annabeth-"

I shushed him. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Percy didn't meet my eyes.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

I smiled at him. "I think it's sweet that you're already protective over a sibling that hasn't even entered the world yet."

He laughed. "I'm protective over almost everyone."

"That's true," I knotted my hands into his hair. "I still think it's sweet though."

Percy kissed me on the head. "Thanks, Wise Girl."

I started to laugh as I thought about something.

"What?"

"I wonder how protective you're going to be when you have kids," I said winking at him and running away from him.

"Annabeth!" Percy called after me. I continued to run across the wet sand, looking back to see him sprinting after me. He eventually caught up with me and picked me up from the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Surprisingly," I joked after he let me go. We were walking side by side now.

"So you want to have kids with me?" he said smirking.

I laughed. "Only if we get married."

"What if I don't want kids?"

"We'll wait a while and before you know it, you'll be wanting some little Annabeth's running around the house."

"Mini-Annabeth's? Heck no!" Percy exclaimed. "We're having mini-me's!'

"Heck no!" I shouted.

He chuckled. "Heck yes!"

"Why are we discussing this again?"

"You're the one who brought it up," he pointed out. I bit my tongue. Dang it. "Oh, wow. Annabeth Chase doesn't have something to say? That's a first."

"Shut up, Jackson," I said pushing him in the chest.

Percy grinned. "Ha-ha, I'm just messing with you, Wise Girl."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Do you know where we're eating tonight?"

"How am I supposed to know?

"I thought maybe you talked with your parents about it," I said picking up a shell from the grund and examining it.

"All I know is that it's a nice restaurant," Percy took the shell out of my hand and held it to his ear. "It's not a good one. The really good ones are the ones where you can hear the ocean," he picked up another one and did the same thing. He grinned and put it against my ear. I could barely hear the movement of the waves, but they were there.

I took it from his hand. "I'm keeping it."

"Thought you might," he said lacing his fingers through mine.

We continued to walk across the shore, and when we returned to his parents, we were laughing as we recalled a prank the Stoll brothers pulled on the Aphrodite cabin last year. With the girls, they stole all their heels and designer hand-bags, and replaced them with tennis shoes and old backpacks. I remember the girls screaming when they found them. With the boys, they put this nasty-smelling liquid in their colonge, and it was pretty funny watching them freak out.

Percy collapsed onto his towel. He rolled over onto his back, holding a hand to his stomach as we continued our laughing fest. "Ahh, I really love camp."

"Weren't you apart of that?" I asked, sitting down on my towel.

"No. I was helping them with another prank. The one on the... um, what was it-"

"Did you help on the Athena cabin?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No. I didn't want to be apart of that one. A few reasons. One, you would have killed me-"

"You know me so well," I smirked.

"Two, I really didn't want to be killed by my girlfriend's siblings. And three, everyone knows not to put a fake spider in the Athena cabin. The only reason why they did it is because they wanted to get back at you for beating them at Capture the Flag."

"It's not our fault that we're children of battle strategy. We also had a good defense system," I said winking at him.

Percy winked back at me, closing his eyes afterward. He had his arms behind his neck, the sun shining onto his figure. His dark hair was tousled from the light breeze. I laid down on my back, closing my eyes while absorbing the sun's warmth. I sighed happily, glad that I came.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Sally's eyes widened at the sight of my dress. We were in the room that we shared and we were getting ready for the dinner tonight. It was the same blue dress that I bought a few days ago when Percy and I went to the mall. Sally made a finger gesture for me to spin. I did, a smile plastered on my face when I stopped.

"It's gorgeous, Annabeth," Sally said.

I messed with my french braid. "Do I look all right?"

"You look absolutely beautiful," she insisted.

I stood in front of the mirror. The french braid, the dress, the converse... It was perfect. "I guess I do. I've never felt this pretty before."

Sally slipped on her small heels before standing up. "Well, you do. I'm afraid what might happen when Percy sees you."

I laughed while opening the door. We emerged out of the bedroom and trailed down the stairs. The boys were already dressed and they were sitting on the coach, watching a random movie. Paul saw us first and he stood up, shutting off the TV. He smiled when he saw his wife. Percy's head appeared from behind the couch. I knew he would be lying down. Typical Seaweed Brain.

Paul grabbed Sally's hand and kissed her sweetly. "You look beautiful, Sally."

She smiled, patting him on the cheek. "Thank you, dear. You look very handsome."

I walked over to Percy and he stood up from the couch, running his fingers through his hair. His mouth dropped a little as he looked at me. Normally I would feel self-conscious but with Percy, it made me feel special. He was wearing some nice khaki pants and a black button-up shirt, with a light pink tie. I smiled, stepping towards him. I grabbed the tie and held it up in front of him.

"Who knew pink would look good on you?" I said smirking.

Percy shrugged. "Paul lent it to me."

"But you still look handsome," I told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He grinned. "Thanks, Wise Girl." He looked down at the dress again. "You look...uh," He rubbed the back of his neck. "...beautiful. Very beautiful."

"You've already seen the dress, Seaweed Brain."

"Not like this."

I raised an eyebrow. He just continued to grin.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Sally tugged us along while following the waitress. She was escorting us to our table. There was a little JACKSON slip sitting on the table and she picked it up, holding her hand out. It was a booth so Percy and I sat next to each other, while Sally and Paul sat together. The waitress came over with a notepad in her hand, smacking her gum loudly.

"What y'all want to drink?" she asked clearly annoyed by asking this question.

Sally gestured to Percy and I. "I'll take a Dr. Pepper," I said.

"I'll just take a Coke," Percy said.

The waitress smiled seductively at him. "Nothing else, sweetie?"

"No. Just a Coke," he replied glancing over at me with an eyebrow raised.

Sally and Paul ordered waters. The waitress strutted off, purposely shaking her hips more. I rolled my eyes at her flirtatuous behavior. Sally excused herself to the restroom. Percy noticed my change in expression and he grabbed my hand underneath the table, intertwining our fingers together. I turned towards him and smiled. He returned it.

"Here you guys go," the waitress came back with our drinks. "You guys know what you want to eat?"

"Umm... probably a few more minutes," Paul answered. "My wife's in the bathroom so I don't know what she wants to order." He turned to look at us. "I'm going to check out the steak bar, so I'll be right back." Paul left the table.

She nodded and looked at Percy. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Percy," he said.

"Percy..." she repeated adding a purr to the beginning of his name.

I decided to step in. "Um, excuse me? We're on vacation and we're trying to enjoy our dinner-"

"Honey?" she leaned towards Percy. "Tell your ugly sister-"

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

The waitress looked at me. "I'm trying to talk to your very sexy brother."

_Sister? Brother?_ That was it. "I'm his freaking girlfriend!" I exclaimed. "And don't call me ugly when you're standing here throwing yourself at some guy you don't even know!"

The waitress was caught off guard when I said I was his girlfriend. Percy tried to grab my arm, but I pushed it off. "Let me out," I said firmly. He scooted out of the way and I stomped off, annoyed and angry by the fact that some girl flirted with my boyfriend and he didn't even try to stop it.

I walked out of the restaurant, exposed to the sudden cold. I just ignored it and stood there, crossing my arms above my chest while shuddering. I just needed to cool off. I can't believe Percy just sat there, letting that girl flirt with him! GAH!

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I glanced backwards to see Percy standing there with a worried expression. I rolled my eyes and stared at the night sky. He turned me around and placed his hands on my shoulders, making me look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked his green eyes searching mine.

I scoffed. "You honestly don't know?"

"What is because of that waitress?"

"No," I said sarcastically, trying to walk off.

He grabbed me again and held my face in his hands. "Annabeth, listen to me. The reason I didn't stop the waitress was because I was trying to show her that I wasn't interested."

"So you knew the entire time she was flirting with you?"

"Well, no. I realized she was flirting with me when she purred my name. Ugh," Percy shuddered. I almost laughed. Almost. "Don't ever do that."

I stared at him for a minute. "You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"What'd I do this time?"

"You're so oblivious," I said.

"Well, that's one of the reasons why you love me," Percy grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure..." I glanced down at the ground.

"Annabeth, I really am sorry," he said lifting my chin.

I sighed. "It's fine. I overreacted."

Percy looked at me for a second. "I thought it was kind of hot when you were jealous."

"I was not jealous!" I lied.

He shook his head. "You don't lie good."

I blushed. "Shut up."

"I would have reacted the same way if it were you," he said.

"Maybe a little bit more violent," I teased.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe."

"So, are we still doing our date tonight?" I asked.

He nodded. "If only you're up for it."

"I'm up for it," I smiled.

Percy grinned. "Good."

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, engulfing him in a hug. We held each other for a while until Paul came out and got us. We pulled apart and followed Paul back into the restaurant. I glanced at Percy on the way in and he winked at me.

I wonder what was going to happen tonight.

**HMMMM?**

**I guess you're gonna have to find out in the next and final part! **

**I hoped you enjoyed the second part :D**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	3. A Night at the Beach

**Hello!**

**Welcome to the final part of the three-shot A Day at the Mall!**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Summary: Annabeth goes on a date with Percy. And not just any date. An underwater adventure. With a son of Poseidon. What's bound to happen? Find out in the final part of A Day at the Mall!**

**Disclaimer: The entire series was created by RICK RIORDAN. Not me. **

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. My fingers braided the last few strands of my hair as I finished getting ready. I wore a black tankini top with speckled gold spots and the blue-and-black bottoms I wore earlier today at the beach. The backpack that sat on the bathroom counter had many items in it. A sketchbook, towels, two water bottles, a flashlight (you never know) and my dagger. Again, you can never be so sure. There was a light knock on the door.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered softly. "You decent?"

I nodded, and then mentally slapped myself across the head. He was on the outside of the door. He couldn't see my head. "Yeah. I'm almost done."

Percy cracked the door open and noticed that I was finishing my hair. My roommate had taught me how to french-braid over the school year. I also knew had to do a waterfall braid, but it didn't come out that well on my hair. "Hey, I told my mom that we were going out. She didn't seem to keen on the idea of us being alone at night, but she gave us permission."

"She has nothing to worry about. We're not doing anything besides swimming and cuddling," I said grabbing the bag of the counter and slinging it over my shoulder.

"That's what I told her," he said. "I guess she'll believe you over me."

"Maybe," I teased.

Percy made a face. "Not only is my mother against me, so is my girlfriend. What is it? Attack Percy day or something?"

"I guess you didn't get the memo," I stuck my tongue out and walked past him.

His parents were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Sally noticed the two of us and asked Paul to pause the movie. She turned to face us. "Three ground rules. One, please be safe. I don't want any demigods getting injured or something. Two, I want you guys home by eleven o'clock. I'm letting you guys have some freedom, considering you'll be with us the entire weekend. And three, absolutely no sex whatsoever-"

Percy's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "We're not even at that stage-"

"We're only seventeen-"

"We're waiting until marriage-"

"What he said-"

"JUST NOO!" Percy and I yelled at the same time. He rubbed the back of his neck, his face red as a tomato. I don't think mine was even better.

Paul chuckled at our stuttering comments. "They reacted even better than I thought. I guess that means we won't be having grandchildren anytime soon."

"NOOOO!" We both shouted loudly.

Sally slapped her husband on the arm. "Oh, shut up, Paul." She glanced over at us as Paul continued to laugh at our embarrassement. "Well, that's all the rules. I'm glad I won't have to worry about that third one. Correct?" She raised an eyebrow.

We both nodded, still blushing like a storm.

"Okay, then. You can go," Sally turned her attention back to the film with the pause button still on the TV screen. "Have fun, kids!"

Percy and I looked at each other, our faces still red. Awkward.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"I'm sorry about my mom," Percy apologized after we left the cabin. We were walking towards the beach. I carried my backpack as he carried two beach chairs. "She's just like that-"

I laughed. "It's fine, Seaweed Brain. Mother's are like that. My dad, after I told him about our relationship, he sat me down and wanted to talk about that. I informed him that we weren't ready for such a big commitment. And anyways, I want to wait until marriage. No matter who it is."

Percy sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I know. I just feel so embarrassed-"

"Oh, I thought your face was naturally red," I teased.

He frowned. "That was uncalled for, Wise Girl."

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

Percy reached over and grabbed my hand. He laced our fingers together. "Come on."

I slipped my shoes off when he reached the sand, and buried my toes into the minerals. "Ahh, it's a little bit cold but it's not awful."

There wasn't hardly any people around. It was empty, besides the few couples that took a walk down the beach at nighttime. Other than that, we would be okay with going underwater for a long period of time.

He set the chairs down and after we unhooked them, I sat down in one of them, and watched him breathe in the air. Percy's hair was tousled from the light breeze. He wore black with blue stripes swimming trunks, and a light grey t-shirt. He closed his eyes as the wind blew past again. The air felt wonderful against my face.

The beach was one of the places Percy loves. He's always happy here, and being here with him, it made me love the beach even more. It reminds me of him so much. The scent. Percy always smelt like sea water. The view. Percy's eyes were like a sea of its own. I could get so lost in them.

"Ready to go in the water?" Percy broke my train of thought.

I blinked, coming back to the planet Earth. "What?"

"Want to go in the water?" he asked.

I nodded, standing up from the chair. "Sure."

Percy held out his hand. I slid my hand into his. He grasped it tightly as he started walking backwards. I raised an eyebrow but walked with him. He continued until the water went up to our ankles and he put his hands on my waist.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His eyes sparkled. "Holding you."

"Did I give you permission?" I joked.

Percy rolled his eyes and his hands slid down to my hips. "Just enjoy it," he whispered softly. I pressed my forehead against his, tightening my hold on him.

He swayed us slightly to the left and then to the right. I realized that were dancing to the sound of the wind and the small waves. It created a soft, beautiful melody. I closed my eyes, knotting my fingers in his black locks. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. We continued to dance in the warm water, and I loved it.

I absolutely loved it.

"Annabeth," Percy muttered in the silence. "Remember when we were thirteen, and you got kidnapped by Atlas?"

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled in reply.

He took a shaky breath. "I was worried, _so_ worried that I may have lost you. May I have lost my best friend. I didn't want anyone else going to find you unless I went with that group. But I knew you weren't gone. I would have known. I knew that you were alive. And when I saw you, I instantly knew that I felt something different towards you. Even though you were dirty and bloody, you were still beautiful. You've always been beautiful in armor."

I gave a small laugh at that comment.

"We've fought side by side together for four years. You took a poisoned blade for me. I gave up immortality for you. We were best friends, and not even the gods could break us apart," Percy buried his nose in my hair. He took a minute to respond. "I guess this all sums up to..."

I opened my eyes and met his sea green orbs. One of his arms let go of my waist and his hand cupped my cheek; his thumb rubbed the side of my side. "I love you, Wise Girl."

I bit my lip, but not even that couldn't contain the grin that spread across my face. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

He grinned. I leaned in, capturing his lips in a kiss. After pulling away, I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest. Percy tightened his hold on me; he placed his chin on top of my head. We swayed for a few more minutes before he broke the silence again.

"So, what would you like to do first?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Hmm... that's a very good question."

"Indeed it is."

"When are we going to start that underwater adventure you were telling me about earlier?"

Percy smirked. "Right about now."

He let go of my waist and ran back to the chairs, slipping his shirt off. I grabbed a rubber band off my wrist and tied my hair up into a messy bun. Strands of hair fell into my face. I didn't hear him return, because suddenly I was lifted up into the air. He held me bridal-style.

"When I go underwater, follow me under. I'll make an air bubble for you, and then we'll start our underwater adventure," Percy explained.

I grinned. "Yes sir."

He shot me a look. "No need for sarcasm."

He let me go when the water got waist-length. We continued out into the ocean until our heads were the only thing poking out. Percy held up a finger and went under. I floated, waiting for his signal. Arms quickly wrapped around me, pulling me underneath the water. I took a deep breath before I was submerged. I opened one eye and noticed that I was already in the air bubble. Percy was chuckling.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He laughed. "I told you that I was making an air bubble."

"I didn't know you were going to pull me under. I wasn't expecting you to that," I retorted.

Percy shrugged. "I'm full of surprises," he said with a grin.

"Apparently," I muttered.

He continued to grin. "What would you like to do first down here, beautiful?"

"Hm," I put a finger to my lip. "Can we see the dolphins?"

He nodded. "Watch your incredibly talented boyfriend summon dolphins," Percy said while putting two of fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly.

I crossed my arms. "Watch your ego."

"Nah," he said. "I've been fighting monsters for five years. And been involved in a Titan war. I think I deserve a few minutes to shine."

"Okay," I muttered.

Suddenly three dolphins came swimming towards us. I gasped. They were grey, and squealing like they were happy to see us. Percy emerged out of the air bubble and ran his hand across the back of one. It squeaked at his presence. The second one came over to me and squeaked. I turned to look at my boyfriend for confirmation. He nodded. My hand appeared out of the air bubble, but no water came running in. I ran my hand across the dolphin's back, and it squealed.

"This is amazing," I said while smiling.

Percy appeared at my side in the air bubble. "They like you."

"How do you know that?"

He raised an eyebrow. I blushed furiously. I completely forgot that he was the son of Poseidon. I was too busy playing with the dolphins. My mind was turning into mush.

"You're rubbing off on me," I said.

He laughed. "Okay. Blame it on me, love."

"It is!" I insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that, Annabeth."

I turned to glare at him, but I stopped when I saw he was petting the third dolphin. He was having a conversation with the marine animal like it was a person. The dolphin squealed responding back. I'll admit. I was a little jealous at Percy's ability of being able to control water and speak to animals.

"Okay, we're about to ride them," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "We are?"

"Yeah. I asked them, and they agreed to it," Percy came over to me and guided my hand to the dolphin's fin. I grasped it tightly. "They're gonna take off here in a minute, but I'll be right behind you. The air bubble is gonna follow you every where you go. Well, as long as I'm concentrating."

"You better be concentrating, boy."

He laughed. "I will."

The dolphin I was holding onto took off. Oh. My. Gosh. This was amazing. I couldn't believe that I was riding with the dolphins. The ocean was beauitful. There were tons of sea creatures swimming around, and- did one of them wave at Percy? Wow. Out of nowhere, the son of Poseidon appeared in front of me. The other two dolphins were following him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Being the son of Poseidon."

He was having a swimming contest with a dolphin. How typical.

"Are you having fun?"

He nodded. "Very."

A few minutes later, we were saying good-bye to the dolphins. They nudged Percy in the side, squealing happily. The one who let me hold onto him squeaked at me and I waved. They swam off except for the one chatting with Percy.

"Yes, Flippy. I'll make sure to tell her," Percy replied.

The dolphin squeaked.

He looked over at me and grinned. "I promise I'll tell her. Now go along. Your siblings are waiting."

The dolphin rubbed against his arm before swimming off.

"Flippy wanted me to tell you that he enjoyed your company and would like to see you again," Percy said entering the air bubble. "He says you're pretty also."

I laughed. "Well, next time I see Flippy, I'll make sure to tell him he's cute."

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked. "Go see some other animals? Go back to the shore and collect seashells? Take a walk-"

"Can you talk to crabs?"

Percy's face was priceless. "What?"

"Can you talk to crabs?"

"Umm, no. I don't know. I've never tried. Why?"

I shrugged, still wondering that myself. "The question just popped into my head. Carry on."

"What do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"Hmm, go back to the beach."

"Okay," he mumbled taking my hand.

**BACK AT THE BEACH**

After we got back to the shore, (we made sure that no mortals saw us come out of the ocean) Percy laid his towel out on the sand. I sat in a chair next to him, and enjoyed the view of the ocean. The breeze was amazing. It brought the scent of the water, and it reminded me of Percy. He always smelt like sea water and his mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Annabeth," he said in the silence.

I looked over at him and a bright light blinded me. I held my hand up to shield it. "What'd you just do, Percy?"

"Took a picture of you," he said. "Well, my second photo actually. I took one of you admiring the view."

"I was wondering where that flash came from. I thought maybe it was my imagination."

Percy shook his head. "Nope. It was me."

"I see that now, dork."

"No need to get sassy, Miss Chase."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He just grinned and turned his attention back on the ocean. I saw his head perk up and he turned to look at me. The look on his face worried me.

"I have an idea," he said.

I snorted. "That's not going to turn out well."

He frowned. "Cruel, Wise Girl. Just cruel."

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" I asked laughing.

"Get in front of the towel, so that the ocean will be in the background," Percy pulled out his iPod and saw him press the little camera button.

"Oh no!" I jumped out of the seat. "You are not taking a picture of me, mister."

"Please?" he pouted.

I crossed my arms. "No."

"Annie-"

I shot him my 'finish-that-sentence-or-I'll-shrivel-you-to-a-pulp' look.

"Annabeth, please?"

"No."

Percy's eyes met mine and his signature smirk came onto his face. "I'll let you borrow my black American Eagle shirt. The one you love _soooo _much."

I sighed. Darn that boy for knowing my weakness. I do love that shirt, and I've been making plans on how to steal it without him noticing. "Fine, but just this one photo."

"I knew that would change your mind," he grinned.

I walked over to stand where he wanted me to. "I better get that shirt-"

"You will, nerd. Now shut up and pose," Percy ordered playfully while getting up from his towel. He held up his iPod.

"How?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Any way. I don't care. I just want a picture of you from our date."

I put my hands on my hips. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," he said pushing the button. I smiled and the bright light came back. It blinded me for two seconds before going away and Percy gave me a thumb's-up for confirmation. "Perfect. You look beautiful by the way," he said meeting my eyes.

I laughed, pointing at my bathing suit. "In this thing?"

"Yeah. I like it on you."

"Oh, well thank you," I muttered.

He chuckled softly. "You're welcome, Wise Girl."

I found myself in a great situation to surprise him. He was doing something on his iPod so it was the perfect time. I acted like I was going back to my seat, but I changed courses and tackled him instead.

"Oof!" Percy grunted at the sudden attack. He landed on his back with me on top of him.

There was one downfall in my plan though. Our foreheads smacked together.

"Ow," I grumbled rubbing the sore part of my forehead.

"Are you all right?" he asked breathless.

I laughed. "I'm fine. You should have seen your face. It was priceless."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to tackle me."

"I'm full of surprises," I mocked him.

He flicked me on the arm. "That's for ambushing me."

I laughed at his childish behavior. Percy then noticed our position. I was lying on top of him, our faces a few inches apart, and his arms were wrapped around my waist from grabbing me on the way down. He bit his lip.

"Do you want me to get up?" I asked starting to move.

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I like holding you."

"I just didn't want anything to be weird for you," I said gesturing to our bodies.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No," I said. "I mean, probably with anybody else I would be, but it's fine with you."

"Okay," he brushed a piece of my hair out of my face. "I didn't want you to be not okay with it."

I smiled. "I'm good." I then pressed my lips against his.

He held the side of my face with one hand and the other rested on my waist. "Mm, anything else you would like to do why we're out here?"

I sighed, pushing myself off him and sitting next to him. "Hmm. I honestly don't know."

"Well, that helps me a lot."

I shoved him in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"Nah," he stuck his tongue out.

"How much longer do we have out here?" I asked looking at the hidden moon. The dark clouds covered the shining beauty.

Percy checked his iPod. "Grrr, it's ten-thirty."

"We have thirty more minutes," I reminded him.

"But knowing my mom she would want us home by ten-fourty-five."

I frowned. "Darn. I was looking forward to one more walk around the beach."

"We have two more days here, love."

"Yes, but a moonlight walk on the beach."

Percy grinned. "Like I said, we have two more days here. That means nights as well. We're not leaving until Monday morning, so we can finish this wonderful date on Sunday night. I'll even try to find some crabs and see if I can speak to them."

I laughed. "I have no idea where that came from."

"Eh, I'm interested now."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get packing."

We packed up the towels and unhooked the chairs so that they would slide into their bags they came in. We picked up all the stuff and started making our way towards the cabin.

A few minutes later, we were almost at the front door. Our hands were intertwined, and the smile on my face never left. Percy unlocked the door and gestured for me to enter after he got it opened. I grabbed the chair I was holding and walked into the cabin. Sally and Paul were still sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"Oh! You guys are back," Sally said pausing the movie. "I was getting worried."

"Mom, we're fine," Percy reassured her.

She smiled. "I know that, sweetie. Mom's are always worried."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to bed," Percy said turning to walk up the stairs.

Sally cleared her throat and Percy walked over to his mom, engulfing her in a hug. I smiled at their mother and son relationship. She patted him on the back and came over to me to hug me.

"Good-night, Annabeth. I'll be there in a little bit."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll probably be already asleep. I'm tired."

Percy put his hand on my back as we walked up the stairs. His hand never left the spot until we stopped at my door. He leaned in and kissed me. "Good-night, Wise Girl. Don't let the bed-bug's bite."

"Night, Seaweed Brain. Get a good night's sleep," I said leaning up to kiss him again. He grinned after pulling away. "See you in the morning."

"Ditto," he replied. "I love you."

Those three words sent shivers down my spine. "I love you too."

We kissed one more time before he turned to walk to his room. I closed the door behind me. I collapsed on the bed, tired from the today's activities. Ah. Comfy covers.

**MONDAY MORNING**

We were leaving today. Sadly.

The sun wasn't out today, but it wasn't raining either. There were dark clouds and the weather channel did say it was supposed to rain, but not until later. I was ready for the ride home. I was wearing comfy sweatpants and a Camp Half-Blood shirt. I wore Percy's CHB hoodie. We got them last year in celebration of the Titan War. His was one size larger than mine and it kept me warm. I loved his hoodies.

Anyways, we were leaving today and I wasn't ready to leave, but eventually we had to. Sally wanted to take some pictures before we left. We've been taking pictures throughout the entire weekend. We went to an aquarium (which Percy loved), many different places and small stores. I got a hoodie and a frame which I could put a picture of this vacation from a souvnier shop.

"Annabeth, do you mind taking a picture of us?" Sally asked handing me the camera.

I shook my head. "Not at all." Paul, Sally, and Percy got into a pose with Sally in the middle. They all smiled, and I pressed the button on the top of the camera. "Let's do a funny one." The boys glanced at each other and grinned. They lifted Sally off the ground with her sitting on their arms like a throne. I laughed and took it. "Amazing."

Sally took the camera from my hands with a smile. Paul and Percy took a nice photo together. They took a funny one also. Paul was pretending to strangle Percy and my boyfriend gave a hilarious expression while trying to escape. Paul took a picture of Sally and Percy. A nice and a funny one. I stood to the side, just laughing and smiling at their family.

"Now let's get Annabeth in a couple," Sally said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

I walked over to Paul and Percy. They both threw an arm around my shoulders as I put an arm around each of their sides. We smiled at the camera. Suddenly I was lifted into the ground and they were holding me sideways. Paul held my legs as Percy cradled my head. We took one smiling and the other doing funny faces. Paul was looking at us weirdly as Percy and I did blowfish expressions.

Sally took a picture with me. The funny ones consisted us of pulling each other's hair and staring at each other with our mouth's wide open. They all came out great.

Percy and I took a few. The first one, we stood at each other's side; his arm wrapped around my shoulders as mine was around his waist. The second one, we were standing back to back with our arms crossed with serious looks on our faces.

My personal favorite was the third picture we took. Percy had his arms wrapped around my waist and I had mine wrapped around his neck. He had lifted me up during our hug and we smiled at the camera. **(AN: One of my friends did this to one of his close friend who is a girl and I just had to use it because it was cute (: **

"These all came out great!" Sally exclaimed after seeing all of them.

I knew that I was going to put the picture of Percy holding me in my room.

**IN THE CAR**

I snuggled into Percy's side, burying my face in his neck. He chuckled. "Tired, Wise Girl?"

"Mm-hmm," I muttered.

He was holding my hand. His other hand was resting on my lower thigh. I was curled up against him. My knees were lying on his thigh; my arm wrapped around his.

"Hopefully if you go to sleep, we'll be there when you get up," he whispered in my ear.

I smacked my lips quietly. "Hm..."

"Good-night, Sleeping Beauty. I'll wake you if we stop anywhere," he said.

I smiled into his shoulder. "'Kay. I love you."

"I love you too," Percy kissed me on the top of my head.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was this: "Aww, they love each other, Paul!"

"Took them long enough to figure it out," Paul snickered.

The last thing I thought was this: Thank you, Paul. You were always the one to admit that Percy took long to figure things out. He's such an oblivious Seaweed Brain. And always will be.

But that's why I love him.

**AND SCENE!**

**This is the final part of A Day at the Mall three-shot. I hope it was good ending and I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**I'm probably going to be adding some new one-shots here. I have a lot done considering the fact that I have a lot of free time at home. During the week, I'm busy with school but isn't everybody? At least I have a few chapters written for The Stranger Within.**

**And yes, including the chapter with Percy's story. In fact, it should be updated this week. Ooh. The long awaited chapter will be posted.**

**OH! I'm doing a one-shot based on the end of The Mark of Athena. Fans who have finished it will understand what I mean ;)**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
